justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Add Dogs
"Just Add Dogs" is the third episode of Season 1. It premiered January 15th, 2015 on Amazon Video. NOTE :You can now get the Just Add Magic Notebook on Zazzle:https://www.zazzle.com/just_add_magic_utensils_notebook-130222708275977226 Synopsis When the Girls lose the neighbors' dog Cowboy, they cast a Lost and Found-ue spell to bring him back. Instead of finding Cowboy, they attract everything that has been lost in the neighborhood over the years. Mama P attempts to use magic to prepare for a long-awaited trip while Ms. Silvers finds something she's been searching for. Plot The episode opens at Mama P's with Mama P making something while listening to music. It then goes to Kelly talking with Mrs. Carter about her dog, Cowboy, and how Kelly's taking care of him while Mrs. Carter is away over the weekend. Mrs. Carter shows her some emergency numbers and tells her that she's free to use the pool. Later, Hannah calls Kelly about what she's doing, while her sister Hailey comes into Hannah's room and looks for her headphones. Kelly suggests she comes over, and Hannah obliges. While Kelly is calling Darbie, it's revealed that Kelly's mom told her whether Kelly was. Hannah comes over, and the three hang out at the pool for a while. When the three are looking through pictures, they come across an old video of Grandma Becky. In it, Grandma and Kelly are cooking and joking around. Hannah asks Kelly if she's okay, and Kelly feels guilty that Grandma is under a spell. Hannah and Darbie reassure her, and then they go and make lunch. After making lunch, they realize that Cowboy got out. The three start looking around town for him, and they split up, Darbie going to the doggy park, Hannah to the doggie day spa, and Kelly just searching around. Kelly runs into Jake, and he agrees to start helping her once he gets back from Mama P's. Hannah is looking, but Hailey threatens to take her rage out on Hannah's stuffed monkey, Mr. Snuffles, if she doesn't get her headphones back. Darbie sees Cowboy, but he runs into the garden of Ms. Silvers. She tries to catch him, but fails. Ms. Silvers catches her and tells her to get out. Back at Kelly's house, the three are fruitless. Kelly suggests that they use the Cookbook and they agree. The book leads them to a recipe called Lost and Found-ue. They realize that a couple of pages have been torn out of the Cookbook, but they're at a lost to what happened to them. The three have everything except Night-Blooming Fennel, which Darbie saw in Ms. Silvers yard. Starring * Olivia Sanabia as Kelly Quinn * Aubrey Miller as Hannah Parker Kent * Abby Donnelly as Darbie O'Brien * Judah Bellamy as Jake * Amy Hill as Mama P * Dee Wallace as Becky Quinn * Ellen Karsten as Gina Silvers Recurring Cast * Catia Ojeda as Terri Quinn * Andrew Burlinson as Scott Quinn * Aiden Lovekamp as Buddy Quinn Guest Starring * Kirrilee Berger as Hailey Parker Kent * Newell Alexander as Wily Thompson Recipes Cooked * Lost and Found-ue Category:Episodes Just Add Dogs